


Hear the Music || Armitage Hux

by war_mars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/war_mars/pseuds/war_mars
Summary: (Y/N) is a grey jedi who used to train under Luke Skywalker with Ben. After surviving Ben’s attack on the temple, they lived life successfully on the run from Kylo and the First Order, until Kylo finally found them and offered them a proposition.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 19





	Hear the Music || Armitage Hux

You loved how free your life was. Sure sneaking past the First Order checkpoints aren’t ideal to freedom but the exhilaration of almost getting caught fuels you on. It reminds you of the time you and Ben would sneak out of your huts at night to have fun and be teenagers. Many nights spent by the flowing river as you used the force to chuck a multitude of stones at Ben or after you both crafted your own lightsabers, choreographing your own fight scenes, dancing around each other's glowing blades. But those moments were short-lived.

You wish you could say you were surprised when Ben snapped but that boy had so much pent up anger, it was bound to explode one way or another. You were lucky enough to escape with a few burns and a broken arm. Unfortunately, the majority of your peers weren’t as lucky. You had limped away from the scene, clutching your arm with tears burning in your eyes as you followed Ben with only anger set on your mind. Before you could get very far, Master Skywalker stopped you. And that was when you parted from the damaged temple.

Traveling on your own was an adjustment. Fighting for your life just to live another day, it only furthered your ideal as a Grey Jedi. Even as a kid, you had issues seeing only a good side and a bad side and to this day, you refuse to believe there is only good or only bad. But now you’re free, free from the constant preaching of goodness and the blindness of the evil. You were finally at peace.

But peace can only last so long. You should’ve known when you felt the shift in the force, that it was time to pack up and trek on, but you were stubborn. Which made your current position much more irritating. They came into your home at night, you fought the best you could with sleep clouding your mind but there were too many of them and you were just too tired. After years of successfully avoiding the First Order and Kylo Ren, your past caught up to you and it was time to hear the music.

So there you laid, strapped to a First Order interrogation bed. You thought you’d be angrier when the time came but you just laid there, eyes closed, calm, waiting for the little shit to arrive so you could spit in his face. You could feel him in the area, following his footsteps in your mind until it stopped, in front of your door.

You called out to him, with your mind, smirking, “How does it feel to finally _successfully_ kill a master, Ben?”

The door whooshed open to show the angry face of your old friend. “Get out of my mind,” He childishly yelled, pointing a threatening finger at you.

“You’d think after so many years, you would finally grow up,” You challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up!” He glared, “When were you this,” He struggled to find his words.

“Infuriating?” You picked the word from his mind and he tried to push you out, to which you only laughed. “I was always stronger in the force than you, Ben.”

“It’s Kylo,” Kylo narrowed his eyes at you angrily. “And yet here I am more powerful than you could ever be.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m not calling you that childish name.”

“Then Supreme Leader,” He crossed his arms, “Which is why I searched for you. Join me.”

You choked on air and threw your head back laughing hysterically. This only enraged him even more, “Why are you laughing?! Join me, be my enforcer, my right hand. We can rule this galaxy together.”

“I-I’m sorry,” You laughed, raising your hand to your chest to control your breathing. You had released yourself from the restraints not too long ago. “But you want me to join you on the ‘Dark Side’” You made air quotes as you said “Dark Side” sarcastically. “This is priceless, but the answer is no.” You crossed your arms.

“Then you best get comfortable,” Kylo turned to leave but you weren’t content with his last word.

You raised your arm and yank it to the side, slamming Kylo’s body against the walls and pinned him there. “You may have more power, but I’m still stronger, Ben.” You spat out as Kylo struggled against your force. “I was living a peaceful, free life and you, yet again, ruined it”

The door to the right of you swiftly opened and you reached out your right hand, ready to attack whoever entered. The pale man entered, head down looking at the datapad resting on his arm.

“I don’t understan- oh?“ He started speaking before looking up, surprised but also smug to see Ren’s position. “As delighted I am to see someone best him, could you please release the Supreme Leader.”

You smiled at the General, taking note of his uniform, before turning to Kylo, “Ooh, I like this one,” You nodded your head to the man, before forcing Kylo to the ground and releasing him. You turned back to the General with a flirty smile, “Got a name, General?”

“Hux,” The man, you now know as General Hux, responded, amused with the interaction he’s witnessing. Behind you, Kylo stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes, before charging to subdue you.

“General Hux,” You tested the name, tapping your chin, “Don’t tell me your first name is General.” You casually sent Kylo flying away from you as you teased the General.

“Armitage,” He sent a fleeting look to Kylo as he flew and slumped on the floor, groaning.

Your smile widened, “Nice to meet you, General Armitage Hux.” You lent your hand out for a handshake, which Hux accepted, eyes locked together. To the side of you both, Kylo braced himself against the wall before readying himself for another go at you. You rolled your eyes, excused yourself, and turned to Kylo with a glare, “Will you behave?! I’m trying to have a pleasant conversation with General Hux.” You turned back to Hux with a mysterious glint in your eyes, “You’d think he’d give up after so many failures, I’m sorry you had to deal with him for so long.”

Kylo’s face flushed red from anger at your jab. “General, you’re dismissed,” He sent a glare to you, "I’ll deal with the prisoner.”

Hux sent Kylo a side look before nodding, turning to leave.

“Don’t be a stranger, General,” You tell him, shamelessly admiring his back profile, “I got a feeling I’ll be here for a while.” Hux turned briefly, catching you checking him out, only for you to send him a wink and Kylo to glare at the man to leave immediately. You watched him leave until the door closed. “Nice man,” You turn to Kylo with a grin.

“Are you done?” Kylo deadpanned, unamused with your behavior.

“Never,” You teased, pinching his cheek. He retaliated by smacking your hand and gripping your wrist hard.

“This isn’t a fucking game,” He sneered through gritted teeth as he roughly released your wrist, to which you rubbed gingerly and glared at him.

“Relax, Ben. If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done more than just toss you around the room. You’re too serious.” You hopped back onto the bed and looked at your old best friend, waiting for his next move.

After a beat of nothing, you rolled your eyes, leaning back onto your hands you placed behind you. “Honestly, now I see your appeal to the ‘Dark Side’” You shifted your weight to one hand to air quote “Dark Side”. “If all the men looked like that,” You whistled, eyes focused on the door the General left through. “Too bad, I don’t believe in the Dark Side. Doesn’t mean I can’t admire,” You smirked looking at Kylo as you swung your legs.

Kylo grimaced at your comments, “Do you ever shut up?” You smirked and opened your mouth to respond but he cut you off by raising his hand, “Never mind, don’t answer that.” He moved towards the door, opening it and looking at you, “Maybe some quiet will do you some good. Think about my offer.”

He steps out of the room and before the door closes, you shout after him, “Please tell the General, he’s free to visit anytime!”

Kylo flipped you off as he stormed down the hall. You giggle to yourself, pleased with everything that unfolded. Maybe your break at peace wouldn’t be so bad, especially after meeting that red-headed General you’re already fond of.


End file.
